


貌合

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, a fly in the ointment
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦





	貌合

杀无生有时候会想：像他和掠这样截然相反的人，是怎么在一起、乃至挤在同一个屋檐下的呢？

掠洗澡的时候，他也在思考这个问题，入神到没有听见水声是什么时候停的，头发被泡得起皱的指腹轻轻卷起时也差点没反应过来。

——掠松垮垮地裹着浴袍，头顶还氤氲着热气，正站在床边居高临下地俯视他，好像在为他冷落了自己倍感不平。

洗完澡他身上是潮的，滑腻腻的像一条蛇，直往杀无生怀里钻，头发把床单晕出一片水迹，颈窝里有沐浴露的香味。杀无生捉住他，在柜子里翻找吹风机，被挣扎的动静甩了一脸水。掠恨极了这个会呼呼吹热风的铁疙瘩，跟楼下宠物店里那只雪白的萨摩耶似的。除了毛色一样，杀无生实在想不出什么共同点能把这坏心眼的家伙跟汪界小天使联系到一起，唔……笑起来都可爱得要命勉强算是一个。

被按着吹头发的时候掠也不肯老实安分。他盘着腿坐在杀无生对面，偷偷把赤裸的脚伸到他两腿之间，用脚趾戳弄根部，勾着布料轻轻拉扯；见他发觉了反倒得了意，脚掌更加肆无忌惮地踩在上面来回磨蹭，一直蹭得他心头火起。

最后那头白发只吹到半干，被揉成稻草垛的形状后，凌乱地从床沿一直铺到地毯上。攻防换位，进攻的成了承受的，该。这人总这样，恶劣地把他撩出火又不负责扑灭，终于也引火烧身。哼，自作自受的纵火犯。

掠在床上喜欢笑，因为杀无生搔他的脚心，因为他亲吻他的腰——因为一些莫名其妙的理由。但很快，那些笑声就变调成动情的呻吟和哽咽的求饶。头一回杀无生确实想过罢手，可掠很快又缠上来，不依不饶地要他操进来。后来杀无生就再也没理他，一直弄到他哭为止。他哭也哭得煽情，像夏天的雪糕一样逐渐融化，最后变成一滩稀软的奶油。

太坦诚又太不坦诚，这是他为数众多的缺点之一，可杀无生偏偏喜欢得不得了。

他喜欢每天早上睁开眼时对上的那双清明的眼，目不转睛地盯着自己，好似欣赏什么稀世珍宝；见他醒了就弯起来，像两片红月。他醒了却不肯起床，又在兵荒马乱的大清早跟他争抢卫生间的使用权，最后两个大男人背靠着背，猫在五平米的斗室各自解决洗漱。有时候他会从背后环住他的腰，嘴里还叼着牙刷，含含糊糊地抱怨他在梦里不理他，像个陌生人。

他也喜欢那些用蛋液挤出歪歪扭扭的笑脸的焦味吐司和煮过头的咖啡，喜欢掠苦恼的叹息和艰难的咀嚼。有时候他会把果酱吃到嘴角上，杀无生提醒他，他就把脸贴过来，要他帮他舔干净。草莓的，挺甜，他想，忍不住又尝了点别的、更深处的味道。掠会从喉咙里发出不满的咕哝，但最后都消散在紊乱的呼吸声中。

他还喜欢空调外机上的那个木头小窝，里面铺着结实的纸板和柔软的棉布。那是几年前的春天，掠神神秘秘地告诉他有对燕子在阳台上筑了巢，里面还有一枚蛋。他确实不像那两个西幽搬来的滥好人，但老在一些稀奇古怪的地方发泄过剩的爱心。杀无生拗不过他，帮他把那个“有碍观瞻”的、“丑陋”的鸟窝换下来，替成精致的小木屋。可是那对燕子再也没有回来过。他又把那枚蛋挪进恒温机里孵化，什么动静也没有，最后只得遗憾地埋进了花盆。那木屋一直摆到现在，后来每年天气变暖、或是有候鸟路过的时候，他都会朝阳台的方向张望几眼。

其实他都喜欢的，只要是掠的一部分。

第三年的时候，掠又突发奇想提议去照相馆里拍照。在这个小年轻都会鼓捣美颜相机的年头，还有谁会光顾照相馆的生意呢？人类莫名而冗沓的仪式感。但着不妨碍杀无生爱极了他身上的年代感，那是不属于他的时代。以前掠会不时带他的朋友回来作客，狐朋狗友——杀无生第一次和他们打照面就这样刻薄地评价道，掠也大方承认了。也就是那一刻起，他开始害怕，他怕他们之间的截然相反最后会引向一个泾渭分明的结局，怕他终有一天发现自己是多么乏善可陈。只有从那些老派的、古旧的习惯中，他才能一点点贴近他的过去。

他猜掠会这样说：过去不重要，反正他们有的是将来。但正因为“未来”这把达摩克利斯之剑正高悬于头顶，才使得过去有了不可割舍的意义，不是吗？

杀无生其实不怎么喜欢拍照。抬头、挺胸、保持，一二三，笑。多机械。掠倒是难得消停了一会儿，照片冲洗出来后捧在手里看了好久，很开心的样子，却又怪他为什么老不看镜头。他凑过去一看，果然如此。五张里面有四张侧着头，看的都是掠的方向；唯一一张看向镜头时，掠在看他。

最后，那张漏网之鱼挂在了卧室的墙上，因为掠说“有纪念意义”，另外四张分别摆在了书房、客厅和各自的工作台上，一抬眼就能看到。这样看来，仪式多少还有点用处。

后来当他看到那些泛黄褪色的照片时，总会想起他们拍照的那个下午。他没有告诉掠，他才是该受责怪的那个人——要不是那天他那么光彩照人，他怎么会舍不得把目光从他身上挪开呢？

所有的纪念都无意义。过去的浮光掠影终成为未来的只言片语，这才是年月的恩赐。

有时候，杀无生抚摸着相框和相框里不同心思的两个人时会想到，原来在旁人眼中，他们从来貌合神离、不甚合衬。

那又如何。


End file.
